


Fait  Accompli

by Nightingale_17



Series: An Elf, a Fae and a whole lot of trouble [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Banishment, Brotherly Angst, Elf Sportacus (LazyTown), Fae Glanni Glæpur, Fae Magic, Fae Robbie Rotten, Faery ring, M/M, Mrs Glæpur, Overprotective Íþróttaálfinum, Seelie Court, Violence, lots of swearing, mention of childhood trauma, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale_17/pseuds/Nightingale_17
Summary: In which Robbie catches up with Glanni, with  help from Íþróttaálfurinn. Robbie has come up with a fitting punishment for his malevolent  twin. There’s only one problem ! When Sportacus finds out he and Íþróttaálfurinn have been sneaking around he is less than impressed. Can the hero and villain sort things out or is their relationship doomed to fail before it’s even begun.Epilogue or Sequel to Sweet Psycho.





	1. Glanni apprehended.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I had to split this off from the main story my conscience honestly would not allow me this amount if foul language and sexual innuendo into a T rated work.  
> And I didn’t want to suddenly bump the rating up without warning so there you have it.  
> I mean when faced with a showdown between Robbie and Glanni what does one expect? Oodles of bad language!
> 
> So here you have ‘The Epilogue’ or Part II to Sweet Psycho.  
> I hope you enjoy it.

Robbie slowly climbed down the ladder and into his lair, his body felt like a lead weight. He went straight over to the fridge, he needed sugar desperately before he crashed. There was something he needed to do and he needed to do it immediately.

He grabbed a whole chocolate cookie  -cream pie out of the fridge and a spoon, eating it straight from the container.

“Ohhh Gods that’s good !” He groaned as chocolate and cream hit his palate. 

He stood a moment savouring the wonderful taste staving off a yawn. Then he set to work rummaging in the workbench for his ink pen and some paper. Shovelling in the last of the cheese cake, pen and paper in hand he plopped down in his fluffy orange chair.

It didn’t take long to pen the short letter.  
But he could feel his energy draining as he rolled it up into a scroll and secured it with a ribbon.

With what little energy he had left he got up and dragged himself over to the mail tube. Carefully he passed his hand over the letter making it glow, then pushed it into the tube.

“To Íþróttaálfurinn, the sports elf, please.” He pulled the lever and the letter shot off on its way.

That was it, he flopped back down in his orange chair exhausted.

He’d just have to hope that the letter found its intended recipient. He pulled the lever and the chair dropped back and the foot rest popped up. Resting his head back against the fluff, he rubbed his cheek into the fuzz of the familiar fabric, enjoying the comforting feeling it gave him.

His thoughts then turned to the elf, Sportacus was safe, he let out a little huff of breath and swallowed hard.

Today the cards of fate had dealt him the opportunity to get rid of Mr jumping jack flash, twice, by either a) leaving him for dead or b) when the elf had asked how he could ever repay him, being serious in his demand of him to leave LazyTown forever! He Robbie Rotten villain of LazyTown had chosen to seize neither.  
  
Instead he had admitted to having feeling for him and willingly kissed him, several times. He narrowed his eyes, what the hell was he playing at ? Had he let himself down as a villain ?

He screwed his eyes shut, the turmoil within him making his stomach roll with unease. He was a man, he had needs, desires. It just so happened his desire was for the blue elf. 

Robbie chewed at his lip violently considering his actions. Yes he’d used his magic to save him, but he levelled with himself, he’d have more than likely done the same thing for anyone of the kids if push came to shove. Maybe he was just a big softie after all. 

  
Should he deny himself the elf ? 

His eyes opened wide at the alarming  thought. But this was his chance to maybe be happy. 

He was tiered of being on his own, yes he enjoyed the peace and quite but sometimes, sometimes it all got too much and  sometimes he got so lonely he’d sit in the dark and just cry. 

  
He wanted him so much it ached , and it seemed the elf wanted him back, but it was such a big risk, he didn’t know if he could bear it if his heart was broken, because let’s face it he was probably going to screw this up ! 

He pushed his head back hard against the head rest trying to dispel the melancholy, regardless of whatever happened between himself and the Sports elf he needed to deal with Glanni. His childhood, huh, where did he start it had been littered with occasions when Glanni ruined things. Robbie couldn’t have anything, that Glanni did not covert. 

Well the psychotic little shit wasn’t going get away with this one ! 

He grabbed his orange cushion and held it hard against his chest, it wasn’t solid and warm like the elf had been but it was  something.  Robbie’s eyes closed again then and he could no longer keep them open, he yawned as felt himself being pulled into the deep waters of complete exhaustion.

                   

                      ~~•|•~~

  
Íþróttaálfurinn was down on his knees, high up in the gondola of his ship above MayhemTown. The stars were coming out  and it looked like it was going to be a clear night. He sighed contentedly he loved the stars they had fascinated him since childhood. 

He had been busy cleaning, the woodwork, it had to be washed down carefully to prevent rot. His grandfather had been a stickler for it and when he had passed the ship onto his grandson he had drilled it into the young elf.   

Of course when the time had come for Sportacus to finish hero training his lucky little brother had gotten himself an all singing, all dancing, brand spanking new airship that practically maintained itself. 

But where was the fun in that he asked himself, no he wouldn’t have it any other way, he loved this old vessel and he treated her with the love and respect she deserved, for she had weathered him through many a storm. 

He had just finished washing down the forward section and was knelt up about to change his water when the letter took him by surprise, wizzing past his ear. It landed with a bump skidding across the gleaming deck. 

Íþró sprang to his feet and bounded over to retrieve it. Undoing the ribbon hastily he unfurled the letter. The ink was purple,  it was not from his brother then he realised suddenly, his brows knitting together as he read it. 

 

  
To Íþróttaálfurinn,

                                            1st April 

I thought you should know  
Glanni attempted to and very nearly succeeded in killing your brother today.  
Sportacus is unharmed but you might want to come visit him I’m sure he would like that. 

  
Cordially  
Robbie Rotten  
LazyTown

Ps. if you catch up with Glanni please bring the little shit with you so I can deal with him, he is after all my brother. 

 

The letter dropped from his hand to the floor, he sucked in a deep breath, his fists slowly balling with rage.

The words had made his blood run cold. He needed to go to Sportacus, right away  but....

“Glanni” he growled his name savagely. 

Where was that little bastard! He’d crossed the line this time. Going after Sportacus, his little brother was...insidious. He sucked in a deep breath trying to level out his rage. 

For a moment he was torn as to what to do. By hell he wanted to go hunt him down and ring his scrawny neck.

He’d give it two hours to find him and then he’d just have to go without him, he needed to make sure his little brother was alright. He should really send word back home too, Pabbi would want to know, but he could do that on route. 

So this Robbie the villain of LazyTown that Sportacus had mentioned just so happened to be Glanni’s brother, well blow me Íþró thought ! 

He was about to climb over the side and make for the rope ladder when a thought hit him. 

“Best be prepare” he said out loud to the night sky. Fist things first, he turned and went to his cabin to find his leather nap sack he placed the necessary items inside it. A length of thin rope, an old rag which he quickly soaked in some special elven ‘medicine’.    

He shinned down the rope ladder quickly  hitting the ground at speed not bothering to stop, he broke into a run. 

He  didn’t have much time, he would check his usual haunts, first he headed towards the ‘Pink Dimond’ the strip club that the malefactors of the town liked to frequented.  

As it turned out Íþró didn’t have to go far, Glanni was lounging against a lamppost at the end of the alley not far from the seedy joint in the back streets of MayhemTown.

Íþró crept closer keeping to the shadows, it was better if he could catch him by surprise, he didn’t want a chase he didn’t have time. He was about ten feet away, he stopped and took out the rag stuffing it into his pocket ready. 

Glanni looked so relaxed Íþró’s lip curled back into a snarl, rage brewing. How dare he look so content after trying to murder his brother!  

A small stream of smoke curled up into the air from that cigarette Glanni was idly smoking. 

“ Are you not going to come out Íþró ! I _know_ your there !” Glanni’s voice was syrupy and gleeful. 

 

Íþróttaálfurinn growled in frustration he’d approached stealthily so how did the bastard know he was there ? 

He stepped out into the alleyway checking quickly none of the crooks henchmen were around. 

Glanni flicked the cigarette butt to the ground crushing it under his heel. 

“What’s the matter Íþró ?” Glanni sneered at him. “Lost something you care about ?”

“Hurts doesn’t it !”  Glanni was smiling a wide evil grin.  

“You really are nasty little shit aren’t you.” Íþró growled at him. 

“Well I've got news for you: he’s not dead.” Íþró sprang at him fist at the ready. 

 

                      ~~•|•~~

 

Not dead ! How the fuck did that happ:-

 Íþró was quick the punch to his face was fast and hard enough to spilt his lip, and make his head spin stopping his train of thought mid flow. 

He reeled over but before he had chance to collect himself he was spun around and a hand firmly gripping his shoulder, crushing into it.

“Argh” he spat as the elf’s large hand clamped something over his mouth, he tried to hold his breath knowing to breath in would be to inhale whatever poison the elf had laced the cloth with. 

He struggled, writhing, despite the grip causing pain enough to make his eyes water.

  
But it was no use, he knew the large elf would just wait him out, wait until he could no longer hold his breath. As the seconds ticked into minutes he started to see black patches dancing in his vision.

His lungs burned with the effort not to inhale and he tried one last time, wrenching himself from side to side, using what he had left of his energy, kicking and flaying about but it was futile.  He gave in and took a breath. The smelly herbal concoction hit his throat and he gasped and choked panicking as he felt himself drop limply into the elf’s hold, passing out cold.

  


	2. Up, up and away !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glanni wakes up and has plenty to say about it !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A whole lot of potty mouth coming up next. Glanni is a little pissed off to put it mildly !

 

“Fuck” Glanni groaned, his throat felt like he’d eaten razor blades, his head was nothing but fuzz and he was cold ! No scrub that, he was FUCKING FREEZING COLD! He suddenly realised slowly lifting his head up.

A wave of nausea swam over him, this felt worse than any hangover he’d _ever_ had, and boy oh boy he’d had plenty! 

His teeth chattered as he pulled himself up, limbs stiff and reluctantly yielding, his joints giving a good few cracks as he lurched into a sitting position. 

His head felt like it was spinning, he swallowed hard to repel the bile rising and stayed stick still, no it wasn’t him, he was moving his body adjusted itself to the strange motion sickness. 

“What the fuck !” He muttered to himself.

Alarmed now he stood up and promptly bumped his head, putting out his hand to steady himself, he crashed into a wall of some sorts. 

It was so dark it was making it hard to make out anything at all, he blinked his eyes into the dim light, he could  just about see pinpricks of light. 

Stars ? 

Were they stars ? 

Then the memory of what had happened in the alley came flooding back, the elf, the elf had put him somewhere ! 

Was this a cage?

Had that fucking elf put him in a fucking cage ?

But this wasn’t metal he ran his hand over it, it was wood or reeds or something else, he put his hands up above his head and felt around, it was the same stuff it went all the way up over his head. 

He put his eye up against a gap in the woodwork leaning hard against it. Just dark sky’s, stars and clouds, that was all he could see no buildings or trees just sky ! 

Panic hit him, he tried to summon his magic to teleport but he couldn’t get the hint of a spark. 

The elf obviously wasn’t stupid, he must have put a binding charm on the cage or else there must have been something in the poison he’d knocked him out with.

Great no magic how was he supposed to even keep warm ! 

 

“Íþróttaálfurinn ? ” He snarled the burly elf’s name.

Nothing.   

 “ÍÞRÓ”  He shouted as loud as he could make his lungs function. 

“LET ME THE FUCK OUTTTTT !” He was panting in between shivers. 

Then a deep laugh could be heard up above him !

“ÍÞRÓ?” 

“YOU...”

“... YOU FUCKER!” The asshole was laughing at him. He screwed his eyes up tightly in blinding rage, trying desperately to summon some magic something anything but nothing was forthcoming.

He’d been a dumb ass and he knew it, he should have laid low for a few days but, he really hadn’t expected the news from LazyTown to reach the big elf so fast.     

“YOUR AWAKE THEN !” Iþró shouted back down at him the amusement evident in his voice. 

“LET ME OUT !” Glanni screamed back full of rage. 

“OH I REALLY DON’T THINK YOU WANT ME TO DO THAT !” Came the sarcastic reply. 

“WHY THE HELL NOT ?” He was panting hard now with the effort of shouting. 

“WELL GLANNI, WE _ARE_ ABOUT 1500 FEET UP !” 

“WHAT !” Panic. 

“WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME ?” He demanded. But no answer was forthcoming. 

“Urgh” ! He let out a growl of frustration. 

Was he taking him to Alfheim ? He fucking hoped not, one elf was bad enough, but a whole damn town full of them, the prospect of that made him feel physically sick.  

  

                     ~~•|•~~

 

The ship was sailing through the sky a little lower than he usually flew it, but that was for one simple reason, there was a large basket hanging below it, a good 15 feet below it. 

Iþró smirked to himself, he’d hoped bastard would wake up, he should  be enjoying the ride: not !

 

“ I’M FREEZING ! LET ME HAVE MY MAGIC TO KEEP WARM PLEASE !”  Glanni was starting to sound horse. 

“WHAT AND LET YOU TELEPORT OUT OF HERE: NOT IN HELVÍTI !” Íþró laughed. 

“BUT IT’S FREEZING” Glanni implored him. 

“A FEW DEGREES ABOVE ACTUALLY” he said checking the thermometer. 

“NOW I THINK YOU HAD BETTER SHUT UP OR YOU’LL LOOSE YOUR VOICE”

“NOT THAT I’D BE COMPLAINING !” He added tartly.

“I’LL DIE !” Came the mournful cry.

Good, Íþró though savagely, the little shit had had no remorse when he’d try to kill his brother. Iþró would  have been happy to leave him to freeze down there but, he’d taken an oath, an oath as a hero and he had to live by it, no matter what his personal feeling were.  

 “IF YOU’D CHECKED YOU’D SEE I’VE LEFT YOU SOMETHING: NOT THAT YOU DESERVE IT !” He spat back.  

There was silence after that. He must have found the blanked, Iþró shook his head and went back over to the bridge. He took quick stellar reading: they had made good progress, he should reach LazyTown by the early hours of the morning. 

Letting out a satisfied hum, he decided it was time to send word to this brother of Glanni’s, and let him know when to expect them.

He took out his paper and ink and penned a quick letter back to Robbie.

 

 

Mr Rotten,

I am on my way to LazyTown and have in my custody your brother Glanni. We should reach LazyTown by early morning. I think it be best we arrange a location away from the town to meet up and discuss what to do with him.

I will await your instructions. 

Yours 

faithfully 

Íþróttaálfurinn

Order of the Numbered Heroes 

 

 

He took out another sheet of paper and sat pen poised a little apprehensive.  Should he send word to Sportacus too ? 

No he decided shaking his head putting away his writing paper and ink quickly closing the draw. Better keep this quiet for now.He did not know exactly what had happened over in LazyTown and until he did, he did not want his little brother anywhere near Glanni Gælpur . What’s more he was going to air on the side of caution with this Robbie Rotten! If he was indeed a Gælpur then he could be potentially just as dangerous as Ganni. 

He scrolled the letter and sent it on its way, ahead of them, to LazyTown.   

 

                   ~~•|•~~

 

Glanni curled up tightly in the blanket trying to keep warm. He was seething, the blanket was rough made of a course wool and stunk foul, but it was all he had.  The Gods only knew how long it would take to fly to Alfheim, if that was indeed where they were going, he would just have to try and get some sleep. When Íþró finally opened whatever trap he was holding him captive in, he wanted to be poised and ready ! 

 

                    ~~•|•~~

 

The letter landed hard in Robbie’s lap and he shot a foot in the air out of the chair. 

“Argh !” He screamed at the brutal awakening. 

“What now !” he wanted to cry with frustration. 

It it felt like he’d only slept for five minutes but it had been more like 6 hours. 

“Oh gods” Robbie groaned. 

Why couldn’t he just be allowed some sleep. He looked down at the letter on the floor, he desperately wanted to ignore it, but he knew it was more than likely from Íþróttaálfurinn. Then with a growl he finally relented and snatched it up off the floor.

“Goodbye sleep !” He snarked as he opened it.

He read the letter quickly. His heart  starting to race. Damn, he’d caught him, the elf had caught him, he’d got Glanni and so quickly ! 

He really hadn’t expected  him to catch him that soon, and  he hadn’t really thought any further about what to do with him.

In all honesty killing the bastard sounded like a great idea, Robbie though sardonically. He need to think about this. He put both hands on top of his head and strode around the room trying to get his brain working. 

“Think”

“Think” he muttered. 

Glanni needed dealing with once and for all. Locking him up in a human jail would do no good, he’d  most likely escape, or if not just gather more henchmen.

Nope no good. He shook his head. 

Then there was Alfheim, he could get Íþró to take him there to face justice, but the elves were just too soft ! 

No there was only one thing for it, and he knew just what to do. 

With grim determination he gathered his pen an ink again for the second time that night and wrote back. 

  

Íþróttaálfurinn, 

So glad you found him. 

I’ll meet you at the woods, they are on the outskirts of LazyTown, you can’t miss them. Look for the clearing, I’ll be there. 

My thanks

Robbie Rotten

 

                    ~~•|•~~

 

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have in my head the image of Glanni dangling below Íþró airship in what could be best described as a Glanni size cat carrier. I can’t feel too sorry for him he bring it on himself.


	3. Revenge is a dish best served cold, or maybe luke warm !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do with a Fae that won’t behave themselves and said Fae happens to be your brother ? Send them back home to the Seelie court of course !

Robbie lightly slapped his face a few times with both hands, trying to wake himself up, six hours sleep was nowhere near enough to make up for the drain in his energy levels.

He needed a big sugar fix. Pure or liquid sugar would be the best but after the taste of the sugar lipsticks, and it’s implications, he couldn’t abide the idea of it.

He rummaged quickly through the fridge nothing, gosh he really needed to do some grocery shopping. He shut the door hard in disgust at the lack of contents.

He still kept a stash of fruit but he wasn’t going down that road, oh no siree. 

“ Bleh” he shuddered at the though.

Instead he pulled open the cupboard. Cans of cream, macaroni, dried cake mix, a nearly empty jar of sprinkles... sprinkles, he opened the lid and knocked them back, crunching them down. A little stale, passable, but nowhere near enough !

He resumed his rooting, a can of rottenfood, “yuk”, he shoved it to one side and a box caught his eye, he pulled it out from the back of the cupboard.

“Jackpot”, he exclaimed and kissed the box, regretting it immediately as he spluttered out a layer of dust.

But a whole box of chocolate fudge though, bingo. He pulled the box open quickly and tossed a couple of chunks into his mouth.

“Oh yes !”

This was good stuff, another handful and he turned his attention to gathering the things he needed to take to the woods. This was going to require some strong magic: magic he hadn’t performed in a long while.

  
Half an hour later and he was stood in the woods, he’d tried to teleport straight into the clearing but must have misjudged it and landed in the middle of a deep thicket of bushes and trees.

Robbie stood still a moment trying to decide which direction he needed to go. Unbeknown to the residents of LazyTown he was quite familiar with the woods, often making his way out here to gather roots and herbs necessary for some of his more elaborate magic. 

Surely he’d not been that far off he thought irked ! He looked up trying to see where the trees thinned a little and spotted the clearing 100 yards ahead.

“Tsk!” He admonished himself, as he made his way through the shrubs “you’d better not be loosing your touch.”He needed to be on top form to open the circle.

After a rather fraught dalliance through a prickly hawthorn bush, in which he picked up a nasty scratch and a tear in the leg of his pants, he slumped down defeatedly onto the large pale boulder that rested on the edge of the clearing. Robbie inspected the rip and his bloody leg underneath, grimacing when he realised it was a deep cut. He gave it a quick blast of magic to tide him over until he could treat it properly, wincing as it smarted something shocking. Drained he ate the rest of the fudge as compensation for his ordeal.

The rock was not particularly comfortable, but hell he could manage to sleep on a park bench in the middle of LazyTown, so he made sure the did not lie down. Instead with a snap of his fingers he summoned the book he needed, to performer the ritual that would open the circle and the entrance to the seelie court.

He looked down the list of items, thankfully he’d remembered them all. The last time he’d opened the circle was when he’d made his own departure many years ago. He let out a deep sigh, opening the link to the Seelie court was not without its risks, the moment the link was made it was like sending out a beacon, telling the whole Fae realm where to find him.

And he may well be intending to just send his brother back, but it was also perfectly possible that he’d get dragged back there with him. He was just contemplating that fate when an airship appeared in the sky above the woods.

“Balloons!”  He looked up at it incredulously, this one had damn balloons! It was old school, all wood, ropes and tarpaulin.Robbie rolled his eyes and shook his head.

A Basket was hanging below the ship. Was that where the elf had put Glanni ? Robbie raises an eyebrow. That wouldn’t have been pleasant he quirked a smile at that.

The ship lowered a little more and then a long rope ladder was tossed over the side, narrowly missing Robbie who had to skitter out the way. 

A brown and yellow clad form could be seen hanging over the edge of the gondola.

“CLIMB UP!” The elf shouted down at him.

  
Robbie shook his head emphatically and crossed his arms.

“NO WAY!” He shouted back, while adding “ fuck no, I’m not going up there, he’s as crazy as his brother” to himself.

“YOU... COME DOWN HERE !” He gestured back at him pointing at the ladder and towards the ground.

The elf shook his head and with a grunt of annoyance he took a leap and a flipped over the side of the ship.

“Of course he doesn’t use the ladder” Robbie yelped.

“Another, gods be damned, kamikaze  Sports elf, fabulous.” 

Íþróttaálfurinn landed with a thud right next to him. Robbie cowered away from him on reflex.

“Íþróttaálfurinn” The elf held out a hand towards Robbie. “But you can call me Iþró”

Robbie just looked at it.

“Robbie ?” He asked.

The hand did not lower, persistent like his brother, Robbie noted and took it gingerly. The elf crushed his bones with his grip as he shook it hard. 

“Yes, ow, Robbie Rotten.” He shook his hand out and gave the yellow clad elf a withering stare.

Iþró shook his head as he looked Robbie up and down.  
  
“ Well I’ll be damned ” He said with a chuckle “You look just like him !”

“Well you look like Sportacus!” Robbie threw back smoothing out his shirt  and waistcoat, self consciously.

“No, your Glanni’s double ” Iþró added pointedly.

“That’s because I’m his identical twin!” Robbie added dryly.

“ His twin !” Iþró said sounding wary.

“Look you can trust me,” Robbie levelled at him.

“Hmmmm, not if your track record is anything to go by!” The elf stated.

Robbie startled. 

“Sportacus’s has mentioned a few things in his letters.” He added dryly.

“Oh.” Robbie managed nervously, was Íþróttaálfurinn going to kick his ass for all the bad stuff he’d done to Sportacus?

Robbie swallowed, “look Iþró, Glanni wants dealing with for what he did, and I fully intend to do it, otherwise I wouldn’t have dragged you all the way over here.”

Iþró nodded expression neutral.

“Well then Robbie, let’s talk !” The elf said with his arms crossed, this somehow made him look even more menacing.  
“Let’s start with you filling me in on what on earth happened here with my little brother”  his tone was even but something about the way he said it inclined Robbie to think this was not an elf to be messed with.

Sheesh, Sportacus was a pussycat in comparison.

It reminded him of the tale of ‘the three billy goats gruff’, each time the goat got bigger and scarier. What was their dad like he had to wonder.

“Ok ok, but do you mind if I sit down it’s been a hell of a 24hours” Robbie said.

“Be my guest” Iþró gestured.

And so Robbie parked himself down on the rock again and tried to explain the goings on of the last 24 hours, frowning each the impatient elf interrupted him.

Iþró had looked at him knowingly when he’d mentioned how himself and Sportacus were now on ‘better terms’.

So now they found themselves unlikely allies in bringing to task, the malevolent Fae dangling up in the basket above them.

  
                      ~~•|•~~

 

Sportacus was awake, in fact he’d been awake for more than half an hour and he was so wired he could hardly stay still. It was like he had the jitters, he shuffled his feet around trying to find a comfy position, but his muscles twitched, they just wouldn’t calm down.

No it was no use, he had to get up before he exploded. He would just have to apologise to the mayor and Stephanie, for missing breakfast with them when he saw them later.

He got up and stretched. Revelling in the sensation of his muscles elongating and contracting. 

“Oh boy I've gotta exercise.” He said as he rolled the muscles in his back to ease the tension. 

He folded the covers neatly and placed them on the sofa bed. Should he leave a note? He didn’t want to alarm them all over again.

There was a stack of note paper on the mayors desk, he wrote a quick, thank you for letting me stay, and was gone.

Several high speed laps of the town, mixed with a bit of free running and he was feeling a little more himself.

But he still needed to burn off some more energy. He climbed back up to the airship, hoping the long climb up the ladder would help.

 

“Welcome back Sportacus” the ship’s Ai greeted him.

“Sportacus, I can detect Fae energy within you.”

“You can huh” he chuckled.

“Apple!” A red apple shot out of the tube and he caught it whilst flipping backwards. He took a large bite and savoured the sweet crisp taste.

Then suddenly thinking about it, he asked. “Everything is alright though isn’t it ? I mean it’s not harmful to elves is it ?”

“Negative, this is healing energy, my Diagnostic scan revealed you health to be 100%”

“Fantastic”, he smiled, he really did owe Robbie a great deal, despite what he said about him not being indebted to him.

  
“Well I think I’d better grab a quick shower ! How are the water levels ?”

“Drinking water is at 65%.Grey water recycled for bathing 57%”

“Rain is expected at the end of the week, would you like me to schedule-in opening up funnels for collection ?”

“Yes please” Sportacus said as he shed his clothes and entered his somewhat tiny bathroom.

 

                        ~~•|•~~

 

Iþró stood scratching his moustache, deep in thought, there was a lot to take in. What Robbie had told him had made the hairs on his neck stand on end. That really had been a close call. His little brother had been very lucky, not many folk would give up their life force for someone else. Robbie obviously wasn’t malevolent like Glanni, and he must have strong feelings for his brother, but what exactly was he planning on doing to Glanni ?

“So now you’ve had me bring him here what is it you intend to do with him ?” He asked Robbie: who was perched on the rock looking rather jaded.

“Because I took an oath, and as a hero I have to stick within the rules, for the most part, at least Robbie.” He added.

Robbie gave him a look. “I’m not planning on sacrificing him to the gods if that’s what your thinking” the cheeky Fae was smirking at him now.

Iþró frowned and shook his head at his audacity, lost for words he couldn’t help but give him the finger.

Robbie goggled at him shocked. “Well I’d have expected the older version to be _more_ mature” The Fae quipped.

“What my brother has never given you the finger?” He smirked.

“No!” Robbie looked scandalised. 

“I’m surprised.” Iþró scoffed.

  
“Actually I’m going to send him back home” Robbie said seriously. 

“Home, where’s home ?” He asked. 

“Back to the Fae realm and the Seelie court. But I’ll need your help, he needs to be down here on the ground, so I can cast the circle around him, and obviously he’ll need to be tied up or Gods only knows what he’ll get up to.”

“Consider it done. In-fact I’ve got just the thing, my spare foremast, we can tie him to that”, he smiled at his own ingenuity. 

“We?” Robbie retorted  “Oh no, I’m going nowhere near him, until he’s tied to your mast post thingy, _you’re_ the muscle of this operation Íþróttaálfurinn”

“Then I’d better get started then”, Íþró said. He sprang backwards grabbed hold of the rope ladder and shined up it as fast as a rat.

                        ~~•|•~~

  
Glanni was a mess, he had a busted lip and had dark circles under his eyes. The ride in the basket, dangling bellow the ballon had given him a deathly pallor.

He was now bound, by the hands, tightly to the mast that Íþróttaálfurinn had secured into the ground. But he’d put up a fight, Robbie had keep well back as Glanni had sprung at Íþró taking him by surprise when he opened the trapdoor to the basket. The elf had been knocked clean over and left dangling for a moment giving the Fae time to jump to the ground. 

Painfully aware he was about get away, Robbie clapped his hands together, sparking enough magic to make Glanni trip,  and giving Íþró time to grab him and put him in a head lock, before hauling him hissing and kicking across to the mast post and securing him to it.

Robbie stepped out from the shade of the trees where he’d been lurking to approach his brother. 

“Gods you look like shit!” He spat his tone mocking, the sneer he was wearing only barely covering his deep brewing rage.

“Robbie. My darling brother. As charming as ever, I see,” Glanni’s tone dripped sarcasm.

He cast a discerning eye over Robbie and added, “you want to take a look in the mirror yourself, you look like you’ve crawled through a hedge, not to mention that you’ve put on weight ! Glanni smirked at him.

“I hope you’ve tied him nice and tight!” Robbie stated looking over at Íþró before he stepped closer to his trussed up twin.

His brothers’ magic might be subdued but Robbie still wasn’t taking any chances.

“Yes!” Íþró stated sounding slightly irked. “ I do know what he’s like! He’s not going anywhere.”

“Good !” Robbie snapped. 

Then without another word, slapped his brother across the face with the flat of his hand, hard enough to make his eyes water.

 

“Why?”  
“Glann!”  
“Why ?”  
“Why’d you do it ?”

“Why not ?” Glanni challenged a smug smile playing on his lips. A red mark blooming where his brother had slapped him. “After all he’s just another dumb sports elf !” 

“He’s my sports elf !” Robbie challenged standing closer, squaring up to his brother.

“Íþró” raised an eyebrow at that.

“ You, you had no right…..to come here and fuck things up !” Robbie snarled.

“You know me honey bun, first come first served little brother.” He clucked his tongue and raised and eyebrow at his younger brother mockingly.

If you wanted him all for yourself, you should have told him Robbie !” Glanni lectured.

  
Robbie growled low a deep warning rumble, he was seriously contemplating using his magic to obliterate the smug smile from his brothers face.

“Robbie. Stick to the plan.” Íþró warned him.

  
Robbie stood seething a moment cheeks pink, he took a step back in an attempt to cool off.

“I’m not stupid, I know how you work, your just trying to provoke me!” He shook his head.

“You didn’t know about my feeling for him, how could you ! There’s more to this Glanni !”

“Why here ?”

“Why him ?”

“Fucking hell Robbie !” He snarled. “Have you always been this dumb or has hanging out with sports elves rubbed off on you ?” “It was nothing to do with you, it was just happy coincidence I could pretend to _be_ you”

Robbie looked perplexed.

“It was revenge plain an simple”, he looked over towards Íþróttaálfurinn.

  
“I intercepted one of your boys letter to that yellow knuckle head over there !” He pointed at Íþróttaálfurinn.

“So I knew the blue babe was hot for you”

“You should have seen it!” Glanni cackled.

  
“Dearest  Brother,  
I know you said I had to remain professional but it’s getting worse, my feelings for Robbie are so strong that I don’t know what to do anymore.  
Sometime I think he’s starting to like me, then he’s back to his tricks again. Just last week I caught him out of a tree and he blushed in my arms.”

Glanni added his impression of a damsel in distress to his delivery of the last  sentence, fluttering his eyelashes at Robbie.

“Oh I bet you did.” Glanni leered at him.

“Screw you Glanni.” Robbie retorted.

  
A grin spread wide across Glanni’s face enjoying his brothers total embarrassment.

“Speaking of which is the pretty little thing around ?” He went on “ I could do with his pretty face to cheer me up”

“NO. And your not getting anywhere near him”  it was Íþró that bellowed the words. Having had enough of Glanni’s smart mouth.

“Revenge on who? Sportacus?” Robbie asked, getting back to point. 

“NO YOU MUPPET” Glanni barked. 

“Gods give me strength, you really are thick, no wonder they replaced you with a dog ! It was because of him..”

“Because that…” he nodded towards Íþró. , “That fucking, ass hole ruined my my best fur coat that, the fuck, is why Robbie !”

“And then he had the nerve to laugh in my face about it.”

“That’s what his life is worth to you: a coat!” Íþró growled “A fucking coat !” He looked fit to murder him.

“For gods sake Glanni !” Robbie said appalled.

“It wasn’t just a fucking coat!”

“It was Russian sable, darling: worth at least 10 dead sports elves !” He hissed teeth flashing menacingly.

Robbie couldn’t restrain himself, he gave him one hard, backhanded smack to the face.

Glanni hissed at him like an angry cat, blood running from the cut on his lip that had reopened.

“If you ever, ever go near him again I will kill you.” Robbie managed to spit.

“Hey! I didn’t know you had a major Jones for him did I.” He leered, the blood in his mouth colouring his teeth a hideous pink.

“Although I can see why….

so hot...

...yet so innocent.”

  
His eyes half closed “mmmmm” he licked the blood off of his lips hungrily.

“Such a soft mouth and charming tongue”

“SHUT UP!” Robbie shouted.

“ Oh really Robbie. I don’t know why your complaining, at least now, thanks to me you’ll be getting laid !”

“HUURRHH!” Robbie groaned out in mortified rage. 

  
“Gods I bet he gives fantastic head” Glanni purred out.

  
“SHUT YOUR FILTHY, LITTLE, MOUTH” Íþró raised a large fist and punched Glanni, a solid blow in the guts, knocking the air out of him and silencing him at last.

“ YOU... !”

“YOU ABSOLUTE FUCKER !” Robbie roared fuchsia with rage and embarrassment.

“Touch him again and I will kill you, make no mistake.” Robbie’s grey eyes flashed green in warning.

 

He was shaking and panting with rage, Glanni always knew how to push the right buttons. Robbie took a deep breath and shook his head as if to clear it and started to chuckle to himself.

  
“What am I even worrying about ! You won’t be getting anywhere near him, not where your going.”

“Where ? What’s so funny ?” Glanni eyed him maliciously.  
“Because... I’m sending you back !” He said casually with a calm smile.

“Back ?”  
“Back where ?” There was a hint of panic in his voice now, in place of the sass.

“Home of course” Robbie smirked.

“You wouldn’t !” Glanni hissed at him through clenched teeth.

“I’m sure dear old mumsie and the rest of the court would love to see _you_ again.”

“No !”

”Robbie !” Real panic was showing now.

“Please !” Glanni wheedled.

But Robbie shook his head ! “You should have though of that before you pulled that diabolical fucking stunt”

“But.. brother, you know what they’ll do to me !” He moaned. 

“ I can’t go back Robbie…please!” He implored him.

Robbie shook his head.

“It’s too late for all your platitudes.” He said as he walked around Glanni slowly casting a circle of magic on the floor.

  
Íþró came closer again making sure he was ready if Glanni did try anything.

“Robin ! Please!”  Glanni used his given name and the word stung like a scorpion.

“Don’t you dare call me that, you have no right to use that name” Robbie glowered livid with him for using it in front of Íþró.

“But brother !” He whined.  

  
Glanni saw the earth begin to glow and in panic started to wrench and squirm at the bindings.

  
Robbie quickly began to sprinkle earth onto the glowing circle of light, passing his hands over it making it smoke.  
Then the grass began to grown longer, lusher and greener, with little mushrooms and daisies starting to appear.

Robbie walked around Glanni slowly completing the circle all the while ignoring Glanni’s begs and pleads.

As the last grains of earth fell. Robbie uttered the incantation and the circle began to glow brighter giving out a pale pink light.

“ I MEAN IT!” Glanni roared in panic. “Don’t do this Robin or by the Gods I’ll make sure you end up back there with me.” He threatened. 

Robbie ignored him, instead he looked at  
Íþró. “Get ready!”

The elf took out a knife ready to cut Glanni free on Robbie’s order.

“Now Íþró”

Robbie clicked his fingers and stepped back out of the circle. The elf cut the rope and shoved Glanni forwards into the middle of the circle making sure he was out of it himself.

  
As soon Íþró was out of the circle he said: “ take Glanni the Fae to the Seelie court.”  
Glanni lunged towards him, making a grab for him, but he was too late, the flames shot higher and the circle of light engulfed him.

  
“Say hello to _mummy_ for me” Robbie added sarcastically.

And with a roar or pure vitriol, Glanni was gone.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glanni knows just how to push Robbie’s buttons! 
> 
> Sorry this was a bit of a long one, I had trouble finding a break to halt proceedings. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Next. Íþróttaálfurinn’s come all this way is going to see his little bro.


	4. Partners in crime !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus finds his brother and Robbie skulking in the woods and is less than impressed when he finds out why they are there. Things go a bit pear shaped between the villain and hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING :  
> This chapters contains: mention of past childhood trauma’s including: animal cruelty and corporal punishment. Yep growing up with Glanni was a real joy for Robbie !

 

* * *

The woods were eerily still and silent for a moment, the shift in dimensions and buzz of magic almost tangible. 

Robbie looked down at his hands realising he was shaking a little. He should be feeling elated, they had just got rid of Glanni, instead he was feeling somewhat hollow. 

“Impressive!” Íþró shook his head and whistled cutting through the silence. 

“ If I’d have know you could do that, I’d have brought him to you years ago.”

  
Robbie set himself down on the rock with a deep sigh now totally drained. The adrenaline he had been running on had now completely run out. 

Íþró followed him and stood patiently watching him with the same perceptive blue eyes his brother had. 

  
“No”, he shook his head and swept both hands over his face in shear exhaustion. 

“Huh! You know what I don’t think I’d have sent him back if you did. Until now, you might say I’ve been a soft touch. I know he’s been a total bastard, but he’s still my brother.”

“Your loyal Robbie I can’t fault you for that.” Íþró stated matter of factly. 

“Loyal, maybe but my loyalty’s been completely misplaced. Glanni’s been nothing but vile to me since we were  children.”  he continued grimly.

“I’ll enlighten you as to what it was like growing up with him shall I ?”  He was struck with an unfamiliar urge to talk, as hot bitter memories laid siege to his thoughts.   

The elf set himself down on one knee and gave a nodded for him to continue. 

 

“ _He was born 10 minutes before me and from that moment he made sure he always came first.”_

The words came tumbling out then and it seemed once he had started he couldn’t stop.

  
“ _When we turned five, for our birthday, mother and father gave us a black kitten each. They were both beautiful, I called mine Jet and Glanni’s was Middy: short for Midnight.”_

_“As they grew Glanni noticed Middy wasn’t completely black, she had a tiny white patch on her paw. So in his eyes she wasn’t perfect, but my kitten, Jet, was. Glanni was jealous; that she was mine and he couldn’t bear the fact Jet was completely black.”_

_“So he drowned her, he killed my kitten because she was blacker than his.”_

_“The year we turned twelve we were sent away to school, as was tradition with children of the Seelie court. We’d hardly been there a month when he got me into serious trouble.”_

“ _All students_ _had duties, it was my job to help take care of the herb gardens, and Glanni looked after the birds in the aviary.”_

_“Well one day Glanni asked me to do his job and take care of the birds because he was feeling ill. He told me that as part of his duties I was to cast a spell to make the birds sing and that the Seers had instructed him on the correct spell.”_

_“I foolishly believed him, and cast the spell without checking it, the spell didn’t just make them sing, it enchanted the whole flock. They wouldn’t stop singing ! The whole flock sang themselves to death.”_

_“Glanni denied he had any involvement. He acted devastated and made out I had done it on purpose to get him into trouble  and of course our Master Seer believed him. I was left to shoulder the blame and take all the punishment.”_

_“It was a horrible crime and warranted harsh treatment. I_ _was sent to see the High Seer, and he gave me a thrashing. Six strokes of the hazel rod I got.  I was twelve, I thought I was dying it hurt so much.” Robbie blushed at the painful memory._

_‘_ You will think I was harsh with you boy, but one day you will thank me for this. Never be anyone’s fool’

_The high seer had told him, as he stood before him in tears, after his punishment. He still remembered those words after all these years. Maybe they had finally sunk in, he though grimly._

  
Íþró sucked in a breath and gave him a look full of sympathy which was something coming from a tough Sports elf, Robbie supposed. 

“ _Then to top it all off, when we were twenty one he stole my boyfriend and ran off with him and half the treasury of the Seelie Court.”_

_“They caught Theo, Glanni soon got bored of him and ditched him, but they could never catch Glanni !”_

Robbie gave a snort of derision. What he left unsaid was that it had broken him. Theo was his first love and he’d been besotted with him. Their betrayal had cut like a knife. He’d not let anyone close since, well until now. 

He didn’t know why he’d told the elf those things, somehow, he didn’t know why, he felt he could talk to Íþró. 

He felt better for getting them off his chest before they suffocated him.

“I’ve been stupid, after all he’s done to me, I still could bring myself to deal with him”, Robbie said bitterly. 

“But he overstepped the mark this time, and I sure as hell enjoyed the payback.” He added. 

He must have looked as wretched as he felt because Íþró patted his shoulder in reassurance. 

“Well we did it Robbie, he’s gone, he won’t be hurting you or Sportacus anymore.” Robbie nodded his lips pressed together. 

“What will they do with him ?” The elf asked. 

He exhaled hard, “ I don’t know, nothing nice !” He smiled grimly. 

  
“Our mother has plenty of money and  she might buy him a pardon, but it will come at a price, he’ll have to do what he’s told.”

“She wanted to marry him off before he did a bunk.”

Íþró looked aghast. Whether that was for Glanni’s sake or the poor sod that he’d end up married to was anyone’s guess.  

Robbie yawned and rubbed both hands over his face again, trying to ease his exhaustion. Curling up on the rock and going to sleep was seeming like a very good idea.   

“Helviti” Íþró straightened up suddenly looking upwards.

“I think we’ve been rumbled.” Íþróttaálfurinn pointed to the sky, the familiar sight of the blue blimp was just coming into view over the trees.

“ Huh, I don’t think he’s going to be too impressed with us for this.” Robbie’s  gave a nervous rumble of a laugh.

“Look I owe you a debt of gratitude for saving my little brother, if you wish to leave you still have time to go Robbie I'll cover for you !” Íþró said sincerely. 

Robbie took a deep breath and exhaled, by the gods he was more than tempted, he imagined the the wounded look on the elf’s face when he found out about this.

“I’ll stay and face the music.” Robbie muttered voice shaking a little. He’d only just sorted out the mess that we’re his feelings for Sportacus and now he’d more then likely gone and blown any hope of a relationship before it had even had a chance to get started. 

He stood up and dusted himself down meticulously. 

“You _really_ like him ?” Íþró was smiling, he shook his head.

Robbie blushed. “Yes. And I am obviously crazy.” He added flatly. 

Íþró slapped him on the shoulder hard, buoyant. 

“Good man!” He boomed. 

Robbie winced. “ Hello!” he pointed at his chest “ Not a Sports elf.” 

He was just regaining the use of his shoulder from his over zealous partner in crime when the blue elf landed.

“Íþró” Sportacus shouted elated to see his brother.

“ I thought it was your ship. How've you been ?”

“Good, little bud.”

They pulled each other into firm hug with much enthusiastic back slapping.

“It’s so good to see you” Sportacus was beaming with joy. 

Then he looked over at Robbie as if noticing him for the first time. 

“Robbie, the elf bounded over as if to great him with enthusiasm, then remembering his brother was there he stopped short unsure.”

Robbie closed the gap and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

“He knows” , he said into his ear , as Sportacus began to blush. 

“He knows? ” The elf repeated questioningly. 

“I don’t understand. What are you both doing out here together so early ?” I thought _you’d_ be in bed! ” He added to Robbie.   

“I asked your brother here, I thought it might be..”

“..I though you might want to see him after you know... all the drama”! Robbie said.  

“Gosh, thank you.” His smile got even wider and it made Robbie feel like he was about to kick a puppy!

“But that still doesn’t explain what you are doing all the way out here ?” The elf asked innocently. 

Here it was. 

He looked at Íþró.

Íþró nodded as if to say, ‘go on.’

“I...”  oh this was going to hurt.

He took a deep breath and brought the shutters down. If he didn’t let it in it couldn’t hurt him. 

“ I asked Íþró if he could find Glanni and to bring him back with him so I could deal with him once and for all.” He kept his tone even.

“You did ?” Sportacus said quietly. 

 “And did you find him ?” He looked at his big brother questioningly. 

“Yes !”  Íþró replied. 

“And did you... did you find out why he did it ? Why he tried to kill me ?” He looked at them both his blue eyes penetrating.   

“Yes !” Robbie said. “Glanni saw opportunity to get to both your brother and me and took it.”

“A buy one get one free in effect, you just happened to get caught in the middle Sportacus.” Íþró added. 

“Is he still here ?” Sportacus asked. 

“No” Íþró said quickly, he must have heard the concern in Sportacus tone too. 

“He’s gone, Robbie sent  him back for the Seelie to deal with.” 

“And were either of you going to tell me ?” He asked tone still weirdly calm.

They both looked at each other unsure.   

 “Well ?” The calmness of his voice made Robbie’s heart start to race. 

Robbie wanted to say yes but, he wasn’t sure he could so he said nothing and the silence spoke volumes. 

“After  all that has just happened Robbie !  I thought we were getting somewhere......I thought I could trust you.” There was real betrayal in his tone. 

” What can I say Sportacus, I’m a villain, you know me.” He tried to play it down but he knew it was futile.  

 

“So that’s it. Nothing’s changed, hmm? How are we supposed to even try at a relationship if..”

“..if I can’t trust you to be honest with me?”  The hurt sounded raw and the guilt hit Robbie hard. 

“Sportacus -“ he tried. 

“NO ! ” He cut him off sharply hand raise to stop him. 

“Don’t. He shook his head.

I’m so disappointed with you... with the both of you.” He glared at them both. 

“Sorry Sport but I’m with Robbie on this one! I think it was better to keep you out of this.” Íþró stated. 

“Really!”

Oh boy, he was real mad now, Robbie noticed his eyes narrow as Sportacus vented his ire. 

“I’m still just a little kid to you aren't I Íþróttaálfurinn !” The elf snapped. 

“A kid, who has to be protected, who can’t know what’s really going on. Even now after I’ve been through the academy, and I’m a numbered hero !” He shook his head in exasperation. 

“You know what I’m out of here !” And with that he was gone !

Robbie stared after him in open mouthed in disbelief. 

“He’ll come around, he always does, he’s never been one to bare grudges.” Íþró looked nonchalant. 

“Don’t be so sure. I’ve never seen him stormed off like that !” Robbie added as tears prickled his eyes. He was about to loose it. Again ! 

“He just needs some time to cool off Robbie, then I’ll go and talk some sense into him” 

Íþró sounded so matter of fact, but Sportacus’s words had hit home, he was right, relationships were built on trust and he’d just proven couldn’t be trusted, he swallowed hard scowling as his tears brimmed. 

“Goodbye Íþró and thank you.” he got the the words out quickly, then with a snap of his fingers he disappeared. 

               

                 

                                                             ~~•|•~~

 

“Sportacus 10”   He could hear his brother shouting him, he rubbed at his eyes trying to disguise the fact that he’d been crying. 

“What do you want Íþró ? ” His voice was thick and heavy with emotion. 

“Look. Sportacus I’d like to talk, will you here me out, please? ” 

“Door.”  The door slipped open at his command and he stepped onto the platform. 

  
“May I come aboard please” Íþró asked.

“Alright.” He relented and stepped back allowing his brother room to swing out and jump across !

“Are you alright ?” Íþró asked sounding sheepish. 

“Yes” he managed to keep his tone level but couldn’t meet his eye. 

“ Come in.” He made his way into the ship and his brother followed him. He gestured to the stark white bench for  Íþró to sit down. His brother perched on the end of the bench looking uncomfortable. 

“Sportacus I’m sorry but I don’t think you should be angry with Robbie for this, he had your best interest in mind”

“Really, and you’ve known him all of, what 12 hours at the most” he retorted waspishly. “You herd him, villain by name villain by nature.” He added riled.

“ That’s not true and you know it.” His brother wasn’t buying it. 

“Look I’m sorry, if it felt like I was babying you Sportacus, I know you can  looking after yourself. I just didn’t want you anywhere near Glanni after what he did to you and neither did Robbie” 

He brother was speaking sense but, it had knocked his pride having them sneaking around like that.  

“I’m sure Robbie’s sorry too. I gave him the opportunity to leave before you found us and he didn’t, he stayed to face you Sportacus.”

Now that was a revelation. He had to admit Robbie had never been one to hang around to face the consequences in the past. 

  
“He did what he thought was best ! And so did I. He was trying to protect you and you might not think you need protecting but he had the best intentions at heart.” 

Sportacus nodded, thinking seriously.

“Alright, alright Íþró you’ve convinced me” he ceded.  

Sportacus gave a weak smile that barley lifted the corners of his mouth. Wasting  no time his brother pulled him into a firm hug.

”Gods, I can’t believe I nearly lost you! Thank the heavens Stephanie found you and Robbie...well what can I say!” His brother sounded quite emotional for once. 

“I know, what he did was selfless” Sportacus admitted patting his brothers back before releasing him. 

“You know I didn’t in my wildest dreams expect you to be championing Robbie Rotten. I though you would hate him on sight” And let out a chuckle. 

“Things are not always black and white brother.”  

“So do I actually have your blessing on this ?” He grinned  at him, not able to resist getting Íþró to eat his words about keeping things professional. 

Íþró frowned deeply and scratched his moustache. 

“He’s sure as hell not Glanni...and I obviously he really cares about you....”

“Hmmm” 

“ Alright you have my blessing” Íþró answered. 

“But may I suggest to talk things through with him sooner rather than later.” He warned. “Robbie looked, well he looked devastated Sportacus.” 

“Ok, I’ll go right away.” A little stab of panic hit him in the chest, and he sprang to the door. 

“You don’t mind ?” He added remembering his manners,hesitating as he reached the door. 

“Go get him.” Íþró rolled his eyes. 

 

                 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your still reading this after that I know that was angsty. Sorry. Yes It’s rocky between the boys at the moment but that’s because it’s still early days. Things will hopefully improve.


	5. Gone to ground !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie won’t come out.  
> So what does Sportacus do ?  
> Sit and wait of course.

Robbie wouldn’t come out !

He’d banged and banged on the hatch loud enough to raise the dead: calling out his name, but Robbie wouldn’t budge. He’d even tried turning the wheel to open the hatch, but it wouldn't budge.

The villain obviously wasn't in any danger, if he was, his crystal would have sounded. But it was blatantly apparent to Sportacus that Robbie didn’t want to speak to him. 

“Ok!” he thought out loud. “Then I’ll wait here !” He said to himself determinedly. “When he comes out I’ll be ready !” 

He sat down next to the hatch to wait. 

It had been a good idea...... but.

Waiting unfortunately was not one of his strong points. After over an hour of sitting waiting he had worked himself up into a bundle of energy worrying about what to say to Robbie. He decided he had best amuse himself with some exercises. He was just in the middle of another hundred push ups when a familiar voice called out to him.

“Sportacus, _there_ you are! ”  

He looked up Stephanie was running towards him waving, he sprang up to his feet quickly with a flip.

“Stephanie, I’m sorry, I must apologise for missing breakfast with you an your uncle.” He said feeling a little sheepish. 

“It’s alright” she smiled at him,  “I know what it’s like when you want to be outside and play and you can’t wait”, she added. 

“I’m off to meet the gang, we are going to play softball. Would you like to come and play ?” She asked. 

“Er..” he gave a weak apologetic smile, Stephanie was astute she would no doubt ask what he was up to. 

So he took a deep breath and explained “I’m going to be staying here for a while, Stephanie, but when I’m finished I’d love to play.” 

“Why are you waiting outside Robbie’s bunker?” She sounded intrigued. 

 “Oh no he’s not in trouble is he ?” She gasped suddenly, alarmed at the thought. 

“No!” He smiled reassuring her. 

“No, it’s not that.” 

“I..” He looked down at his hands, he had to word this right.

She looked at him head cocked to one side in concern. 

Best spit it out he thought. “ Well Robbie and I had a disagreement and I’m waiting for him to come out so I can say that I’m sorry.” He said sheepishly. 

  
Stephanie’s eyes went round.

“You had a fight already! What did he do this time?” She sounded aghast. 

“Well..” He paused a moment picking his words carefully.

“It wasn’t all Robbie fault.” He got in quickly. 

Stephanie cocked an eyebrow at him in disbelief. 

“My brother Íþróttaálfurinn and Robbie we’re trying to protect me, they did something without telling me about it, and I got mad with them.”

  
“Oh. Right !”  She said knowingly.

“My uncle does that sometimes. I know he’s doing it for the best but, it still kind of hurts a little all the same.” She added looking at him sympathetically. 

“It does.” He smiled at her, she really was turning into quite a remarkable young lady. 

“So does that funny looking ship belong to your brother ?” 

“Yes it does” he smiled a little wider “ and hopefully you’ll all get to meet him soon.”

” I’m sure he’ll come and play some sports with you all if I’m still busy.” He added.

“Cool!” She beamed at him.

Then added. “Well I'd better get going but when Robbie comes out, tell him I said Hi!” 

“Thank you Stephanie, and enjoy your game.” 

 

 ~

 

It was late afternoon when Pixel happened to stop by. 

He offered to install a motion sensor camera on the bunker hatch so that Sportacus could go home and wait for him to come out. He’d thanked him for being so thoughtful and explained to Pixel that he needed to be there himself or it wouldn’t be right, it would feel like cheating.

Pixel had given him a slightly quizzical look, then said, “oh ok, I get it.” 

“But if you need any help with anything just let me know.”  Before he went off to find the others.

 

~ 

 

Not long after that Ziggy had stopped by, struggling to carry a huge brown paper bag full of Sportscandy.

”It’s for you Sportacus, Stephanie....told...told me you were out here and I wanted to make sure you had plenty of Sportscandy” he panted and set it down with a wobble. 

“Wow! Ziggy, thank you. That’s very kind of you.”  

The boy beamed from ear to ear. 

“I’ll have a apple, if that’s alright ?” 

”Yes Yes.” He nodded with enthusiasm. 

“Are you going to have some too Ziggy?”

“No, no. I gotta get home for dinner, bye.” He said hurrying off. 

“Bye bye Ziggy.” He waved as the little blonde scampered off. 

 

~

  
Then Íþróttaálfurinn had landed. 

“I thought I’d better come down and keep you company.” The elf nodded towards the hatch. “Still nothing ?”

”No!” He shrugged his shoulders he’s been known to stay down there for days to be honest with you”. 

“I’m sorry I’m not much fun at the moment” He gave his brother a grim smile. 

“Then I’ll have to tease you until you cheer up little brother ! ” Íþró added giving him a punch to the arm with a chuckle.

The company was appreciated and they had exercised as they’d talked. 

Íþróttaálfurinn had gone on to tell him about his dealings with Glanni Gælpur, also mentioning the snippets that Robbie had told him about growing up with his twin.

What he told him hurt, it drove him to exercise harder trying to work off some of the painful empathy he was feeling for Robbie. 

Fifty rounds of sit ups and alternate pushups later and they were both hungry. So they had munched through some of the Sportscandy that Ziggy had brought.

Much later after Íþró had made him blush several times, not to mention cringe, when he'd started  harping on about  courting rituals and elf propriety, leading Sportacus to tell him to butt out, they found they were both struggling to stay awake.

“Pardon me for asking but don’t you need the restroom at all ? I’ll keep watch if you want to... you know !”

  
“No.” Sportacus chuckled. “I’ve slowed down my metabolism a little so I shouldn’t need to go: unless he stays in there a whole week then I…” he shook his head defeatedly. 

“It won’t come to that, I’ll find a way inside myself before that happens.” Íþró sounded full of determination. 

“Your actually going to sleep down here ?” Íþró yawned out. 

“Well I wasn’t planning on sleeping much in case he slips out while I am asleep, but yes.”

“In that case, I’ll be right back.” His brother sprang to his feet and flipped off towards his ship. 

Íþró was soon back with a blanket and pillow. 

Sportacus  stared open mouthed he couldn't believe it, he was stunned, “is that.. is that mamma’s blanket ? He asked.

”Yes, keep it while your sleeping out here , let me have it back before I leave.”

“ Íþró...I..” his brother pulled him into a quick hug. 

“Thank you” he was choked up.

”Ég elska þig.”

“Ég elska líka þig litla bróður minn.”

The blanket was a cherished possession. When there mamma had passed away she had left them each a beloved item. Sportacus, the lover of books had received her treasured copy of ‘Arabian Nights’ and Íþróttaálfurinn had got the much loved handcrafted patchwork blanket. Both items had been a source of comfort to them over the years.

Sportacus took the blanket with reverence drawing it close and breathing it in. If he closed his eyes really tight he could imagine he could smell her. 

“Goodnight Sportacus.”

“Goodnight Íþró.” 

 

~ 

  
By lunchtime of the second day the whole of LazyTown knew he was waiting for Robbie to come out.

He didn’t like that he was unable to play with the children, so he'd asked his brother if he would keep the kids active and play some games with them while he was otherwise engaged. They were all off on the Sports field playing running games. 

Over by the bushes doing a very bad job of hiding, Bessie could occasionally be seen on her phone updating the populous.

“Hello Milford ! No, he’s not come out yet.” He heard her warble.  

 

                                                                                                   

                ~~•|•~~

 

Robbie was finding it hard to breath, his heart physically ached this time. Why it hurt so much he didn’t know, maybe because he’d been so close to the real thing, only to have it blow up in his face. 

In the end he’d taken the Fae sleeping potion knowing full well it was dangerous, but  he'd no longer cared, all he wanted was for the pain to go away. He was  totally exhausted and badly needed to sleep, he'd reasoned. 

And now nearly two days had passed.

When he finally woke up, it had all come flooding back in an instant, the crushing feeling sitting across his chest like an elephant. 

He gave out a long forlorn sigh and put his face in his hands rubbing hard. He knew he’d not be able to live here like this.  Which meant  one thing, he’d have to leave LazyTown.

He stood up suddenly as if hit by a bolt of lightning.

“NO!” He growled. “Why the hell should _I_ leave!”

He paced the floor of the bunker furiously .

“Sportacus should leave!” He should just go and demand it. Let’s face it he had leverage; the elf owed him one.

But he knew he wouldn’t, he couldn’t, because the fool that he was, he’d gone and fallen in love with the elf. 

“DAMN IT! ” He growled cursing in frustration. 

 

Was this it ?

Was this the end ?

Let’s face it the elf had beaten him ! 

He bit his lip, holding back a sob and swallowed it back down. 

Where the hell was he going to go ? He’d lived here for years, he didn’t know anywhere else ! 

He rubbed his chin thinking, he could go to MayhemTown he supposed, there was a vacancy after all, now that Glanni was gone. 

But then that would mean having Íþró as his hero. That had to be even worse, looking at a replica of Sportacus.

No. He couldn’t do that. 

What about going back home ? It crossed his mind before briefly before quickly getting ruled out. 

“No way !”He shook his head decisively. 

  
In the end he packed a single bag, he didn’t take much, he didn’t want to be reminded of LazyTown. He supposed he’d just have to go where his feet took him.

He could have just teleported out but he wanted to take one last look at what he was leaving behind. It was after 8.08pm, the elf would be tucked up in bed by now. Nevertheless he climbed up and opened the hatch slowly, trying not to make a sound.

Shit! 

He froze.

Propped up next to the hatch dozing was the blue elf. 

Oh gods and he looked so beautiful, like a sleeping god resting there. Robbie put a hand to his mouth trying to calm his breathing, he couldn’t help but stare.

Then with a tightly held breath he dropped his legs over the edge and closed the lid with a soft clunk. 

Sportacus didn’t stir.

He picked up the bag and with a heavy heart and one last look, turned and walked away. 

He'd got ten paces away when the crystal sounded waking the hero.  

Robbie closed his eyes grimacing.

Great! 

“Are you leaving ?” The voice of the hero stopped him.

He couldn’t face him, he didn’t think he had the strength to do this. After all that had happened. 

“Robbie ?” 

He held his breath trying not to let it get to him, the way he said his name.

 

“Please don’t go.” And the hero sounded so young and unsure. 

“I’ve been waiting for you.. I wanted to say sorry.”

“Just let me go…..”

“...it’ll be better if you just let me go.” His voice was gruff and low, his emotions taking there toll. 

 

“But I though we had something?” Sportacus tried. 

 

“I’ll ruin it Sportacus, I always do, I ruin things!” He couldn’t bear to look at him. “You deserve better than me!” 

“No ! You.. you underestimate yourself”  The elf retorted.

“Look Robbie please listen, yes I was disappointed that you felt the need to deceive me. But I understand why you did it...”

“and... Íþró told me everything about Glanni”.  The elf rushed out sounding full of sympathy.

“ I don’t need your pity.” He ground out bitterly irked by the elf’s compassion. 

 

“Don’t let him win.”

“Don’t let him ruin this for us !”  Sportacus sounded exasperated.

 “You know your not making this any easier.” Robbie managed to snap before his tears fell. 

“I want to try… can we at least try.. Robbie ?” The elf pleaded.  

He shook his head “ I.... I don’t think I can do this Sportacus..... I’ll just disappoint you.... and then you’ll leave me and.... “ He started to hyperventilate, he dropped the bag and started to crumple, folding in on himself. 

  

“Robbie, Please ! ” He was close behind him now, seemingly in an instant. 

 “It’s ok, try and calm down, slow breaths . ” 

He sensed the elf’s hand by his shoulder but unlike before, this time he didn't hesitate in touching him. He held his shoulder firmly, rubbing it gently, reassuringly, soothing away his panic.

“Better ?”

He nodded and straightened up a little. 

The elf was still holding his shoulder and gods his touch was almost enough to stop him leaving, but then Sportacus threw him a curve ball. 

“ I love you... ok.” The elf’s voice shook a little.

“ I love you.” He said it again, his voice stronger, as if to confirm it. 

“And I don’t want you to go, I know things won’t be easy, but I wan’t you Robbie and I want to try and make this work...but if you still want to go, I won’t say another word.” 

His words were like balm to his soul and Robbie drew up the courage to face him.

  
“Are you sure!” “I mean, you want me ? You really want _me_ Sportacus ?” 

  
“Sure?” I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life Robbie.”  Sportacus spluttered, tears of sorrow having turned to tears of hope.

“Then I’ll stay.” He was looking at the floor unable to meet his eye. 

 The elf’s hand caressed his cheek gently, then nudged up his chin until his eyes met the elf’s.  

“You’ll try ?” He said hopefully.  

“ I’ll try...I try so hard for you, but... please don’t be angry if I mess things up !” Robbie managed as two fat tears rolled down his face. 

With a rough thumb Sportacus brushed away his tears. 

“ I’ll try too Robbie, we can both try.” The elf gripped him tight then pulling him into a hug that knocked the air out of him. He hugged him back not hesitating, his chin finding what seemed to be it’s natural place resting above the elf’s head. 

“I love you too”, he whispered in his ear breathing in the soft clean smell of him. He felt the elf let out a soft sob and squeezed him tighter. 

Robbie didn’t want to let him go, not now, not ever. 

He looked up to see a small collection of people were stood watching them, Bessie the Mayor, Stephanie and Íþró were all gathered. 

  
What a soppy mess they must look, but after the mad carnival ride of the past few days he no longer cared.

Then Sportacus reached up and placed a warm hand against his chest  pulling him down towards him, and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, and he kissed him back, no longer caring who was looking. 

Their kiss was somewhat wet and brief, but also warm and tender, and it was a kiss that promised many more to come.

                                                        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ég elska  – I love you 
> 
> Ég elska þig líka litla bróður – love you too little brother 
> 
> Just one small chapter left, Glanni always has to have the last word !


	6. Cats always land on their feet ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise arrival at Seelie Court.

 

* * *

 

“FUCK!”

”Fucking bastards !”  Glanni just had time to shout before the spinning stopped and he landed with a thud on his backside. 

He slowly opened one eye cringing, he was expecting a whole league of hell, if he was indeed where Robbie had sent him. 

People everywhere ! There were a hell of a lot of people in fact. All gathered round in the Seelie court and he had been dumped slap bang square in the middle of them all, right in the central ring of the court.

Bulls eye! His brother had planted him signed, sealed and delivered. Way to go Robbie, he deserved a round of applause, he never knew he had it in him. 

The hum and murmur of voices had raised in surprise at his sudden arrival. He searched the crowd looking for anyone he knew.

Anyone he could besiege that would help him and he was prepared to grovel if necessary.    

But he recognised no one. 

Panic was just setting in when a distinct voice cut through the crowds, high with surprise.

“GLANNI !” 

Her voice !

He manoveree up onto his knees and looked around trying to see where the voice was coming from. 

 

“It is Glanni isn’t it ?  Not _Robbie_ ?”

“You two always were so very alike !”

“Well whichever one  of you it is: you look a mess !” 

“Mother ?” He managed to squeak. 

It had been many years since he had left and then Robbie has left not long after. He could pretend to be his brother he supposed, hey he’d try anything if it got him off the hook. 

The crowd parted suddenly and there she was, stood before him, she was older but still beautiful.

Of course she was !

She was dressed as immaculately as ever in a sea green gown that clung to her every curve. Curves that he and his brother had both inherited.

 

Her obsidian hair was plied high but it was what she was wearing atop her hair on her head that had him open mouthed.

She was wearing a crown, _the crown._

Which meant his mother was now Queen of the Seelie Court.

“Your Queen ?”

“You ?” He asked in disbelief.

 “If you bothered to touch base once in a while you would have known.”

If she was Queen, Glanni suddenly realised then that would make him heir apparent!

Oh how fortuitous ! A smile played at the corner of his mouth, the possibilities racing through his mind in a split second, but it was gone in an instant, after all he had to play his cards right. 

She was studying him hard he noticed, then with a withering look stated. “It is Glanni isn’t it !”  She nodded now content in her conclusion. 

“Don't try to fool me, you know I can just say your name and..”

“No!” He panicked.

“Its me. Yes it’s Glanni Mother.”  He knelt before her trying to look humble.

 “Well I’m so glad one of you has returned at least.” She eyed him and he bowed his head heart racing. 

A long finger nail hooked under his chin and drew his head up.

Was this going to go in his favour ? He couldn’t read her expression. 

The slap was hardly unexpected but what shocked him was the force behind it.

Gods how many more time would he be slapped in the face today ! He bit his lip as the sting made tears well in his eyes. And the swallowed down the instinct to hit her back. 

He hung his head. “I know I deserved that” he uttered in the most pitiful voice he could muster. “I am sorry my queen.” 

“Forgive me I was young and foolish.”

“But if you recognise me as you heir I promise I will serve you loyally.”

Her smile cracked and she refused to acknowledge his request. His mother always was the smarter of his parents. His father had been putty in his hands from day one but his mother was a master manipulator herself so could see right through him. 

“And what of your brother ?” She asked.

“Robbie ! Hah.” 

“He's a disgrace to the Gælpur name, he consorts with Elves.” There was a murmur of distain from amongst the crowd. 

“He’s even screwing one of them !” He added for good measure. Hey he was an opportunist, any chance to drop his brother in the shit and he’d take it. 

Her eyes narrowed just a fraction but Glanni saw it. 

 “But if you want him back, I’m sure I could go and  _pursued_ him !” He simpered.

“Maybe Glanni, maybe. But first I think we need to _discus_  your punishment !”

She snapped her fingers and before he could think his shoulders were clamped by two guards.

Glanni drew in a deep breath, but did not resist. It was going to take some feats of machiavellian proportions to play his way through this, but he was up for the challenge. If this went well then the possibilities were endless.

And just thinking about the look on his brother face when he realised he would have to kneel before him, at his mercy, would get him through whatever his mother was going to subject him to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we have it. Finished. Meet Mrs Gælpur. I’m sure Glanni will be just fine, mummy wants to preserve her heir for now, especially when the spare is disgracing himself with the sports elves.


End file.
